The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a locking flex head tool.
Numerous ratchet and socket wrench tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to freely swivel their flex heads a full one hundred and eighty degrees. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable as heretofore described.